The Meeting
by Ilovepi
Summary: Young Estel runs away and bumps into Legalos. A Legalos meets Aragorn story. Unfortunately, they meet a few orcs as well...
1. departure

The Meeting 

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_A/N: Unless it says otherwise, just assume they are speaking Sindarin. _

"No, Ada! No! You are lying!" cried the boy.

"I'm sorry, Aragorn," replied Lord Elrond. The elf was tired. He had just told his foster son his true identity.

"My name is Estel."

"I told you already, Ion Nin. Your true name is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Heir of Isildur."

The twelve year-old shook his head repeatedly. "No, it can't be," he said. "I am Estel."

"You are heir to the throne of Gondor."

"I am son of Elrond, Lord of Imladris."

The said Lord closed his eyes and sighed. His foster son was more trouble than a thousand orcs. But it was worth it. "Your father's name was Arathorn. He died when you were two."

Elrond saw the hurt in his son's eyes. "I thought this was my home," he said softly. "Apparently I was wrong. Farewell, Lord Elrond." He turned and walked slowly from the room. As he left the walk turned into a run.

From the balcony, Elrond watched the boy race out of Imladris into the woods. He heard a sound behind and turned. His good friend and second in command Glorfindel joined him on the balcony.

"You told him?"

Elrond nodded.

"You knew he would take it hard."

"I still had to tell him."

"I know."

The two friends stood watching the boy disappear between the trees.

"Can you find Elladan and Elrohir for me?" asked Elrond. "I need to talk to them."

Glorfindel nodded and left as silently as he had come.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you have everything? Are you ready?" asked Thranduil.

"Yes, Ada. Food for two days, my bow and quiver and of course, the birthday present," answered Legalos.

"I guess you should be going then."

"Good-bye, Ada," said the prince quietly.

"Good-bye, Ion nin," replied Thranduil, king of Mirkwood. "Do you have to go?"

"Ada, we've been through this before. I haven't been to Imladris in nearly twenty years, and next week is Dan and Ro's thousandth birthday."

"I know," responded Thranduil. "I only wish it wasn't."

"You can hardly keep me here forever."

"I know, Legalos, I know. Couldn't you at least take a few elves for extra protection?"

"Ada, I can take care of myself," insisted Legalos. "You know that. Besides," he added with a smile, "I'd never live it up if Dan and Ro saw me surrounded by bodyguards when they go out hunting orcs for fun."

Thranduil sighed. "Take care of yourself, Ion Nin. Farewell. Don't stay too long."

"I won't," promised Legalos with a smile. "Good-bye, Ada."

With that, Legalos Greenleaf swung himself gracefully onto his horse and trotted away from home.

In a few hours, he had crossed the boarder of Mirkwood and left the forest. With luck, he would be entering a forest near Imladris by sunset. He wanted to sleep by trees. It was more homelike, and he was, after all, an Elf.


	2. lost and found

The Meeting Chapter two 

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_A/N: Unless it says otherwise, just assume they are speaking Sindarin. For this bit, italics mean Common. So I am writing in Common._

_Ada- Dad_

_Ion nin-my son_

_Tithen Roch-little horse_

_Orch-orcs_

"Ada?" the tall blondish elf said quietly. "You wanted us?" 'Us' meant himself and his mirror image that was standing right behind him.

Elrond did not even look up from his desk. "I told Estel—Aragorn—who he really is."

Their reaction was instantaneous. Both stiffened slightly and frowned with worry. "Is he alright, Ada?" asked one.

"I don't know, Elladan. He ran into the woods." Elrond paused and finally looked up, meeting his eldest son's eyes. "He called me Lord Elrond."

Both twins flinched. The lord of Imladris was only called 'Lord' by those who barely knew him, foreign emissaries and in formal meetings. That Estel chose to act far away meant that he felt pushed away.

"We will look for him, Ada," promised Elladan, but his twin shook his head.

"No, Dan," said Elrohir. "We will not merely look for him. We will _find _him."

"Thank you, Ion nin," replied Elrond. "I know you will."

The twins turned and left. A few minutes later, they were out among the trees searching.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estel was upset. He had run angrily from the only home he had ever known.

How could it be possible? He knew that he was different from the other elves in Imladris. _No, _he corrected himself. _I am not different form the other elves, for I am not an elf. _Estel reached up and felt his rounded ears. _You knew you were human, _he chastised himself. _You've known it for years. You just didn't want to admit it._

But not just any human! He was a prince. As Lord Elrond's foster son, he had always been treated as royalty, but now he actually was.

Estel had studied history. He knew of how Isildur cut the Ring from the hand of Sauron. But Isildur never destroyed the Ring, and Sauron lived on.

_Do I want to be descended from a man like Isildur? _He asked himself. Another part of his brain answered. _It doesn't matter whether I want to be or not. I am._

The shocking realization struck the young boy. Estel sat down slowly. _I will be a king someday, _he thought.

Aragorn looked around. He did not recognize his surroundings. He was lost. _Dan and Ro will find me,_ he comforted himself. _But I might as well get off the ground, just in case… _He did not want to think about what might happen. Estel climbed a tree.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The prince of Mirkwood rode steadily. He knew he could not be that far from Imladris, but it was getting dark. Legolas thoughtfully chewed on a piece of lembas bread. He would have to set up camp tonight.

Suddenly his horse twitched his ears and laid them flat on his head. Legolas froze and reached for his bow. "Steady, tithen roch," he whispered to his horse. The animal quieted.

Legolas's sharp eyes picked out a shape on one of the branches. "I know you are there," he called out. "Come out or I will shoot."

A human boy, no older than twelve, dropped down onto the ground. This was not what the elf had expected.

"Don't hurt me," the boy begged. To Legalos's surprise, the boy spoke Sindarin.

"_What is your name?" _Legolas spoke in Common.

The boy hesitated. "_My name is…_" finally he answered, "Estel."

Hope. The Elvish word for hope. A rather odd name for a human boy.

"_You must be far from home_," commented Legolas, trying to get the boy to talk.

Estel bit his lip. "_I don't think so," _he said. _"I just got lost."_

The nearest human settlement was at least sixty miles away.

Legolas noticed that Estel had an accent. An accent that was surprisingly similar to Legolas's own. Something was weird here.

"Your family must be worried." Legolas accidentally slipped back into Sindarin. He was not fluent in Common. Estel didn't seem to care. He answered just as easily in the elvish tongue.

"Maybe. My Ada…" the boy's face hardened. "I don't have an Ada anymore."

"Why not?" asked the elf gently.

"He lied to me. He was never my Ada, and never will be." Estel looked away, embarrassed. Legalos kindly averted his eyes.

A twig cracked in the distance. Legolas sat up, alert. His sharp elvin ears picked up the sound of rough whispers and tramping feet. He reached for his bow.

"Orch," he whispered.


	3. Fight!

The Meeting Chapter three: Fight! 

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Oh, wait, yes I do: A few orcs, a couple of trees, and Legolas's horse. Unfortunately, I don't own Legolas._

_A/N: Unless it says otherwise, just assume they are speaking Sindarin. For this bit, italics mean Common. So I am writing in Common. There's a lot of Elvish in this one, so I wrote the translations in brackets at the end of the sentence. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000_

Elladan and Elrohir calmly followed the path of broken twigs, sure that their brother would be found soon. He wasn't.

"He couldn't have gone far," Elladan said.

"No…" Elrohir agreed. He bit his lip. "Dan, what if he went towards the river?"

Elladan looked up, frightened. "He can swim…"

"But not that well. Not in a current like that."

Without another word, the twins sped off towards the river, in the entirely wrong direction.

"I don't see him," said Elrohir.

"Neither do I…" Elladan walked up and down the side of the river. "I don't think he was here."

"Thank Valar," whispered Ro.

"Estel!" called Dan loudly. "Estel, where are you?"

No one answered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Orcs?" whispered Estel. "Where?"

Legolas pointed. "Sedho," he cautioned. [Be quiet! He turned to his horse. " "Can you fight?"

"Sort of," said Estel. "I've had training with a sword…but I don't have anything to fight with."

The elf nodded and pulled a blade out from under his cloak. He passed it hilt first to the boy.

"Hannon le…" the boy paused. [thank you"I'm sorry. I don't know your name."

"Legolas," replied the prince. He saw no need to tell the boy that he was royalty.

"Hannon le, Legolas." [Thank you, Legolas

"You are welcome." Legolas paused. The tramp of orc's feet came steadily closer. "The blade is only to defend yourself. Stay as far away from the orcs as possible. They often have poisoned weapons."

"I can fight!" protested Estel.

"Can you?" asked Legolas. When Estel made no reply, he continued. "Climb the tree and stay quiet. Hopefully they won't see you."

"But that will leave you alone unprotected!" argued Estel.

The elf raised a delicate eyebrow. "You think I am incapable of fighting orcs on my own? Might I remind that I have hundreds of years of experience? And you have… nine? Ten?"

"I'm twelve."

"I see." The blond elf looked pointedly at the boy. Estel climbed the tree.

Legolas checked to make sure his second blade was sharp. He grabbed his bow and aimed carefully through the trees towards the voices.

An orc came into view. When it caught sight of the blond prince, it growled loudly. Answering growls came from behind it. Legolas calmly shot an arrow at it. It died.

Five more orcs came out from behind the trees. The elf managed to shoot two more before the other three were on top of him. He pulled out his knife and plunged it into an orc's heart. It wouldn't come out.

The other two closed in. Estel, high in the tree, screamed. One of the orcs looked up and shot an arrow towards the sound. The boy fell out of the tree. "Rhaich!Dôl lost lîn!" cried Legolas. [Curses! Idiot! (Lit. you have an empty head) He tripped the orc who had shot Estel and swung the supply bag into its head. There was a dull thud and the orc fell, dead.

The last orc snuck behind Legolas and whacked his head. Legolas looked surprised. "Im harnannen," he whispered. [I'm wounded Then he collapsed.

Estel gasped. He closed his eyes and threw the knife at the orc. He covered his face and waited.

Nothing happened.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. The orc was dead. Somehow, the knife had hit its heart. Legolas lay on the ground, his beautiful hair bloody. Aragorn sank to his knees and threw up.

Something hurt him. He looked down. An arrow stuck out of his leg. His pants were soaked with blood.

His head reeled with pain and he fainted.

**Bum bum BUM (scary music)**

**So that's chapter three. I'm not so good with battle scenes…If you want it to get better, please review!!**


	4. Recovery

**The Meeting chapter four: Recovery**

_Disclaimer :I own nothing…yet._

_Unless it says otherwise, just assume they are speaking Sindarin._

_Tithen pen- little one_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

When Legolas woke, he felt surprisingly well, except for a throbbing headache. "Why am I still alive?" he wondered. He sat up. The clearing was littered with orc corpses. He searched anxiously for Estel. Ah, there was the human. Was he… dead? No, he was breathing. Barely. Legolas cursed and grabbed his bag. Darn, the lembas bread was in crumbs. "I shouldn't have used it to smash that orc's head," he murmured ruefully. "Oh, well. He pulled out his medical kit. The elf retrieved a few herbs and pressed them onto the bleeding leg. The blood gradually stopped and the human opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he whispered. "I am not sure," replied Legolas. "How do you feel, tithen pen?"

"Fine, except for my leg." Estel glanced at the elf. "I'm not so little, you know."

"To me you are, tithen pen," replied Legolas. Estel stuck his tongue out. He tried to stand up shakily, but the moment he put weight on his injured leg, he collapsed."Ouch," he said.

"What happened after I lost consciousness?" asked Legolas.

"I threw the knife and somehow it hit the orc…" Horror crossed the boy's face, "I killed it," he said faintly. "I've never killed anything before…"

Legolas looked at the boy sympathetically. "Estel…I'm sorry you had to face that. It never get any easier."

The boy bit his lip. "Legolas, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes, tithen pen?"

"I'm…I'm Elrond's foster son." Understanding crossed Legolas's face. "So that's how you ended up here!" he exclaimed. "And that's why you speak Sindarin so well."

Estel nodded.

Legolas looked at his feet. "I'm afraid I haven't been entirely truthful with you either, tithen pen."

"In what way?" asked Estel nervously.

Legolas sighed. "I'm Legolas Thranduilion."

"But Thranduil is…" Estel's voice drifted off as he stared at the elf.

"King of Mirkwood, I know," finished Legolas glumly.

"Then you are a prince."

Legolas nodded.

"Why are you here, Prince Legolas?" asked Estel. The elf winced.

"Please, tithen pen, spare the formality. I've spent most of my life trying to escape that title."

"Only if you stop calling me tithen pen!"

"Very well, ti-Estel. It's a deal." There was a brief pause.

"How are we going to get home?" asked Estel.

"Easily." The elf whistled softly and his horse trotted out from between the trees. "Let me help you up." Legolas boosted the boy onto the horse's back. He started to get up himself, then stopped. "I am an idiot," he said.

"I always knew it," replied Estel.

"Enough, tithen pen," said Legolas sharply as he bent to retrieve his knives.

"Of course, Prince Legolas," said Estel, bowing his head slightly so Legolas could not see his dancing eyes.

The prince sighed.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. More coming, I promise.**


	5. A battle of words

**Chapter Five: Discovery**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to Tolkien. I took the Elvish from_ _an extremely useful website by the guy who did the Elvish for the movies._.

Estel sat clumsily on the horse. Legolas took one last glance around the clearing, sheathed his knives, gathered a couple arrows and led the horse away.

"Dan and Ro will be looking for me, probably," said Estel.

Legolas grinned. "It's been years since I've seen those two. Let's surprise them."

"How?"

The elf whispered something in the human's ear. The boy giggled. "Let's," he whispered.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dan, do you hear that?"

Elladan looked up and cocked his head. "Whistling?" he said in disbelief.

Elrohir shrugged. "Why not? It's the only lead we have."

They started walking in the direction of the sound.

Soon, the twins came to a clearing. They stopped and stared.

Lying on the ground, a fair-haired elf, with his arm across his eyes, obscuring his face, was chewing on grass while whistling merrily.

"Dan," Ro whispered, "Do you think he's…mentally stable?"

Dan shrugged. "Mára aurë," he said to the elf. (Hello.)

"Im gelir ceni ad lín," replied the elf without looking up. (I am happy to see you again.)

The twins exchanged glances.

"Iston le?" asked Elrohir. (Do I know you?)

"Yes," said the elf.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "Have you seen a small boy hanging around?" Elladan asked.

"Yes," said the elf.

"Where is he?" asked Ro excitedly.

The elf whistled and a horse with a small boy on its back rode into the clearing. "I am not small, Ro," announced the boy. He held tight to the horse's mane and smiled.

"Estel!" the twins cried and hurried to the horse. Elrohir gave him a big hug but stopped the moment he heard the whimper Estel was unable to stifle. "You're hurt!" exclaimed Ro. "What happened?"

"Oh, we had a brief run-in with a few orcs," said Estel casually.

The twins froze. "Orcs?"

Elladan turned back to the elf, who was now propped up on his elbow, watching the reunion with open amusement. "Legolas!" he gasped.

"Legolas?" Elrohir turned around. Sure enough, the strange elf was actually the blond son of Thranduil.

"Certainly took you long enough," the Mirkwood elf replied.

"Well, how was I supposed to know who you were? Your face was all covered up!"

Legolas snorted. "Dufai."

The twins laughed. "Dufai?" Estel asked.

"Plural of dufus," replied Elladan. "Long story."

"No kidding," said Legolas. "Oh, and speaking of kids—"

"We weren't," interrupted Elladan. Legolas gave him a very black look.

"Speaking of kids," he continued, "I think it's time to get the kid there to Imladris before his leg really had problems."

"Good idea," replied Elladan. "Why didn't I think of it?"

"Good ideas don't come so easily to you, Dan," teased Legolas.

"And manners don't come easily to you," replied Dan easily.

"Garich i dhôl goll o Orch," said Legolas with a superior smile. (You have the hollow head of an orc.)Estel doubled up laughing.

"What, tithin pen, you have never heard good insults before?" inquired Legolas. "Of course, with Dan around all the time, I would not be surprised if all you ever heard were old lame ones."

"That might be true, oh wondrous prince, but how am I to know good insults if I have never heard any?" replied Estel. He wanted the entertainment to continue.

"True, tithen pen," remarked Legolas, who had not missed the boy's use of his title. "I suppose you will need some instruction."

Elladan was spluttering by now. "Labo vi Orodruin, Legolas." (Go jump in Mount Doom.)

Elrohir and Estel were watching the battle in open amusement.

Legolas's eyebrows flew up. "Labo vi Orudruin?" he repeated incredulously. "Honestly, Elladan, that's the best you can do? Man mathach?" (How do you feel?)

"Fine, thank you very much, tithin las," smiled Elladan. (Little leaf, Thranduil's pet name for his son)

Legolas's jaw dropped.

"Tithin las?" exclaimed Estel incredulously, turning to the blond prince.

"That's what his daddy calls him," confided Elladan.

Legolas's eyes flared. "You…you…" he growled. He straightened up and said calmly, "Tállbe Orch." (Go kiss an orc.)

Elladan replied, "Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar." (May Balrogs devour you.)

"Nai Ungoliant meditha le." (May Ungoliant devour you."

"Nostach be Orch gaer." (You smell like ten orcs.)

"Ouch," said Elrohir. "I think we'd better pick up our pace if we want to get home before dark."

"But we're not done," whined Legolas playfully.

"Yeah, we've barely begun," agreed Elladan.

"Oh, Hria cuilë, both of you," laughed Elrohir. (Get a life.)They had been ambling along throughout the whole conversation but had not gotten very far. Elrohir was right, so they picked up their pace and hurried towards Imladris. Estel was almost asleep on the horse and the three elves chatted quietly.

"What were those orcs Estel mentioned?"

"Oh…" Legolas quickly told the twins of his meeting with the human and then the orcs.

"You fainted?" asked Elrohir. "They got you?"

The prince shrugged with characteristic carelessness. "It was really nothing," he said. "I was distracted by Estel. I was trying to defend him and it snuck up on me."

Elrohir snorted. "But you lost consciousness."

"Well…yes."

"Estel won't be Ada's only patient when we arrive."

Legolas sighed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elrond sat on his balcony. A few more hours had passed. He was worried and tried not to show it.

"So the number of orcs around Imladris had increased quite a bit," continued Glorfindel, who was sitting opposite him. The wise warrior had agreed to meet on the balcony, knowing that Elrond would not be able to concentrate if he couldn't at least keep an eye out for his sons.

"That's not good," replied Elrond.

"No, not really," agreed Glorfindel patiently.

"Do you think he'll understand why I didn't tell him?" asked Elrond.

"Estel? I don't know."

"What if—"The elf stopped abruptly. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Hooves…" Elrond stood up and hurried to the balcony. "Look!"

A horse trotted out of the forest. Three elves surrounded it.

"I'm sure that's Dan and Ro," exclaimed Elrond. "But where is Estel? Who is that other elf? I—"

"Shh," said Glorfindel, pointing.

The sentry near the intruders jumped down and saluted the three. He looked at the horse, grinned and turned towards the balcony. He did not appear surprised to see the Lord of Imladris watching intently.

"They're home, sir," he called.

And they were.

_**Well, that's all for now. Sorry for all the Elvish in this one; it's really fun. More coming soon, I hope. Almost done…**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	6. Home,Talks and a Couple of Birthdays

**Chapter 6: Home**

_Ion nin- my son_

_Ada- Dad_

_Other, more complicated Elvish has translations in parentheses later on. _

Elrond felt a smile spread across his face. He gracefully vaulted over the railing, grabbed a tree branch with one hand, swung down and landed right in front of his sons.

Elladan and Elrohir wore identical expressions of utter disbelief, amazement and awe. Estel just blinked and whispered, "Wow." The fourth member of the little party turned to the lord of Imladris and said simply, "Impressive."

"Legolas!" exclaimed Elrond. "I must admit that I was not expecting to see you." He turned to his sons. "You're hurt!" He hurried to Estel.

They looked at each other for a moment. "I was worried about you, ion nin," he whispered.

Estel looked at the ground. "I'm home now…Ada."

Elrond gave his son a brief hug and turned to the other two. "Welcome home," he said.

They smiled. "Sorry we took so long, Ada," said Elrohir. "Dan and Legolas were arguing." Elrond laughed, a sound like the bubbling of a brook.

"I wasn't—"began the accused in unison.

"Ada," said Elrohir urgently, "Ada, I think Legolas and Estel need care. They ran into orcs."

Elrond turned to the prince so quickly that his hair hit Dan in the face.

"I'm fine!" protested Legolas unconvincingly.

"Orcs?" asked Elrond.

"Well, yes," admitted Legolas. "Estel definitely needs attention. They got him in the leg."

Elrond glanced at his son's leg. "Get Erestor, somebody," he called. "And bring a stretcher too."

The sentry grinned. "I'm on it," he said, and hurried off.

"I can walk," said Estel. No one paid any attention to him.

Elrond turned back to the blond prince. "Well?" he asked.

"There were orcs." Legolas shrugged a slim shoulder. "I killed them. One hit Estel in the leg. There really isn't very much else to say."

"Indeed?" inquired Elrond.

"That's not all he told _us_," Elladan chimed in helpfully. If looks could kill, Dan would have dropped dead on the spot.

"Yeah, Legolas. If you don't tell him, I will," added Elrohir.

"It is for your own good, you know."

Legolas glared at them again, then tossed his blond hair and turned back to Elrond. "I lost consciousness for a few seconds, but I'm fine. It's really nothing."

Elrond snorted. Just then, a tall elf with reddish hair came up. A few younger elves followed him, carrying a stretcher.

"What's up?" he asked.

Elrond gestured at the horse. "Orcs," he said. "My son got hit in the leg."

"I see," replied the elf, his quick eyes taking it all in. "Well, then…" he carefully lifted Estel and placed him on the stretcher.

"I'm okay, I really am," murmured the boy. Once again, no one paid attention to him. The elves carefully carried him off. Elrond followed them. After a few feet he turned back and called, "Coming, Legolas?"

Legolas sighed and after casting one more evil glance at the twins, followed. He glanced back and mouthed, "You are going down!"

Dan and Ro laughed.

* * *

"Lie down, Legolas."

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not. Lie down."

Legolas lay down.

"Roll over." Legolas rolled over.

"I feel like a dog," he said.

"You can bark all you like if it makes you happy," replied Elrond, examining Legolas's head. "Just a rather large bruise," he remarked

"I told you so." Legolas's voice was slightly muffled because he was speaking into the pillow.

Elrond pressed gently on the bruise. "Owww!" cried Legolas.

"You really do sound like a dog," commented Elrond.

"Arf."

"Good doggy."

"I'm sticking out my tongue at you in case you can't see."

"Wow, you're even panting! I'm impressed. Who knew? The crown prince of Mirkwood does an amazing dog impersonation."

"What?" asked Erestor, coming into the room.

"Oh, nothing," replied Elrond. "Legolas, don't get up for a few hours. I'll come back when you can."

Legolas grunted into the pillow. Elrond took this for a yes.

"Wonderful." He turned to Erestor. "How's my son?"

Erestor pointed to the nearby bed. "He's sleeping. The leg will be fine; he just shouldn't walk on it for a few days."

"Excellent. See you later." With a wave worthy of a movie star, Lord Elrond of Imladris exited.

* * *

"Legolas is going to kill us." Elladan chuckled.

"I know," grinned Elrohir. "It would just be self-defense to prepare some kind of protection wouldn't it?" he asked innocently.

"Indeed it would," replied his twin with equal gravity.

"If anyone asks, it's just self-defense."

"Naturally. And besides, that trick he played on us in the forest was kind of annoying too."

"So self-defense and revenge."

"Sweet."

The twins were in a favorite hideout of theirs: A small cave behind one of the waterfalls. Sunlight shown through the water and rainbows danced in front of them.

"Elladan? Elrohir? I know perfectly well that you're up there, so don't make me come get you," someone called.

"Glorfindel," whispered Dan. "He showed us this cave, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

They did not listen to very many people, but the Balrog-Slayer was one of them. At least, most of the time.

"Coming," called Elladan. They swung down on the rope.

"What were you plotting up there anyway?" the calm general asked.

The twins exchanged glances. "We were only planning self-defense," said Elrohir innocently.

"Why must you always suspect the worst about us?" asked Elladan, giving Glorfindel his best puppy dog eyes.

"Because I know you," replied Glorfindel.

All three laughed.

* * *

"Legolas?" Estel said quietly.

"What?" The prince lay on his stomach uncomfortably.

"Legolas, can I tell you something?"

Legolas rolled onto his side and looked at the little boy. Estel's dark wavy hair was in his eyes and he seemed nervous.

"Go ahead, ti—Estel." Legolas gave the boy a small smile. "I'm listening."

Encouraged, the boy swallowed and said all in one breath," Imdscendedfrmsildur."

"I beg your pardon?"

The boy took a deep breath and, staring at his fingernails, repeated quietly, "I'm descended from Isildur."

Legolas was silent for a long moment. So this was why there was a human child in Imladris! "That explains a few things," he replied.

"Do you…what do you…think?"

"About what?"

"Well…Isildur, for one."

"What, that he was weak because he did not destroy the ring? No, I do not quite believe that. I admit that many of the problems now are because of that, but they are also not as bad as they would have been if he hadn't. But in any case," Legolas continued, noting the boy's desperate expression, "Isildur's actions don't affect your own, Estel. You are not who he was. Be your own person."

The boy nodded.

Legolas bit his lip. "You know, Estel," he burst out, "I should listen to myself sometimes. I try to be my own person, but people do expect me to be my father. I'm not, though. I understand that it's hard. At least you didn't know Isildur."

"Did…you?"

"Did I know Isildur?" Legolas laughed. "No, I'm not that old, Estel. My father did though."

"Legolas…I think I might be king someday."

The elf looked startled. He started to smile. "That makes two of us, then."

"You're crown prince?"

Legolas nodded. "You will make a good king, Estel. Just remember who you are. You are not only the heir of Isildur; you are also Elrond's foster son. Don't forget that, Estel."

"I won't," the boy promised. "And Legolas…"

"Yes?"

"My true name is Aragorn."

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, all was quiet until Estel ran in, closely followed by Legolas.

"Aur Onnad Meren!" (Happy birthday) squealed Estel running as fast as he could on a hurt leg to Elladan and Elrohir and giving them both big hugs.

"Indeed," agreed Legolas. "Garo arad-o-onnad 'elir." (Have a happy birthday.) He brought something out from behind his back. He gave a wrapped package to each twin.

"Wow," whispered Elladan, fingering the small dagger.

"It's so shiny," exclaimed Elrohir looking at his reflection in his blade, which had ornately carved flowers. He looked up as everyone laughed at him. "What, it does!" he protested.

"Hey, this says something," announced Elladan, also examining his blade.

"It says Gurth 'ni yrch," commented Legolas. (Death to the orcs.)

"Really?" Dan asked, squinting at his blade. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"No, it actually says 'No diriel, no veren, avo 'osto'." (Be watchful, be bold, have no fear.)

"This is amazing, Legolas," smiled Elrohir. "I almost regret putting that giggling potion in your water."

"What!" exclaimed Legolas, spitting out the sip of water he had just taken and splattering it all over himself.

The twins burst out laughing. "It was a joke, Legolas," Elladan gasped out between chuckles. "Really, you are so gullible."

Legolas scowled.

"Here's my gift," Estel piped up. He pulled two silver bracelets from his pocket and handed them to the twins. "They say 'hebo estel,'" (have hope) he said proudly, leaning over Elladan's shoulder as he examined the bracelet.

"This is beautiful, Estel," declared Elladan, slipping the bracelet on at once. Elrohir followed suit.

"Wonderful gifts, Estel," whispered Elrond to his son, pulling him into a hug.

"Ada?" Estel said quietly.

"Yes, ion nin?" (My son)

"My name is Aragorn.

**The End**

_Well, all done. But there's a sequel coming up, so keep an eye out for it! It takes place about twenty or thirty years later and it's called __And So We Meet Again.__ Please R&R!_


	7. Author's note

Hello all you faithful subscribers

Hello all you faithful subscribers! Just letting you know that finally the beginning of the sequal is up!! It's called And So We Meet Again, ID number 4228852

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and gave me suggestions for this story.


End file.
